Gallows Island (Emerald)
Gallows Island is an outpost island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Home of Stagnation ; Shipyard : Ferry to the Grave (bazaar) ; Dusted Buildings : Hunter Marks The Spot (iron monger) : Moot-Hill Ringhornes (shipyard) : Yardarm Yards (shipyard) : Armourer's Lucidity (Iron Monger) History Gallows Island was originally located on the Hunter Ocean. A log on the western side of the island reads "This island were fashion by KingOfCards." In reference to Pleiades, Gallows is in the place of Merope. Blockades , 2006-09-30: gained Gallows in a three-round sinking blockade against Requited Desires. Dawn Treader Voyagers also dropped chest in Round 3, but didn't contend seriously. , 2006-10-07: Bite Me defended Gallows in three rounds against Razorblade Romance and Requited Desires. , 2007-06-24: Bite Me defended Gallows in a three-round sinking blockade against The Widow Queen's flag, Black Veil. , 2007-09-01: Bite Me defended Gallows in a three-round sinking blockade against Oblivious Rebellion. , 2007-10-07: Bite Me defended Gallows in a three-round sinking blockade Chthonic Horde, Barnabas the Pale's flag. , 2007-09-20: Dangerous Liaisons took the isle of Gallows in a three round non-sinking blockade. This was part of the Gallows One Year Anniversary Event by Bite Me, in which , Brave, and -Forever Forsaken- also participated. , 2007-11-24: Castigo X took Gallows Island in a three round sinking blockade. Dangerous Liaisons did not defend, and My Pants did not seriously contend. Castigo X also took Paihia Island the same day. , 2007-12-16: Castigo X successfully defended Gallows against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-2-2: Castigo X successfully defended Gallows against Ice Wyrm's Brood in a four round sinking blockade. , 2007-2-24: Castigo X successfully defended Gallows against The Black Sea . It was a sinking blockade that was ended in the second round by an Ocean Master due to The Black Sea's withdrawal. , 2008-3-1: Castigo X Successfully defended Gallows against We love War. We Love War did not seriously contend due to lack of jobbers. , 2008-3-29: Castigo X Successfully defended Gallows against Wicked Peace in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-5-10: Castigo X successfully defended Gallows against EPIC QUEST in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-5-17: Castigo X successfully defended Gallows against EPIC QUEST in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-6-7: Beyond the veil successfully took Gallows from Castigo X in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-6-28: Beyond the veil successfully defended Gallows from the Brigand King flag, The All-Consuming Flame in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2008-7-12: Dust took Gallows from Beyond the veil in a four-round non-sinking blockade. Dust wins 3 to 1. , 2008-7-19: Dust lost Gallows to Rebel Rousers in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Dust did not defend fully. On September 8th, Rebel Rousers transferred Gallows Island to Twisted Vine. On April 20th, Twisted Vine transferred Gallows Island to Razor's Edge. , 2009-4-25: Rebel Rousers successfully took Gallows from Razor's Edge in a four-round non-sinking blockade. Razor's Edge only contended in round one. , 2009-6-21: Rebel Rousers successfully defended Gallows from The Enlightened in a three round sinking blockade. The defence was done 50/50 by Rebel Rousers and EAC. On June 29th 2009, Gallows was transferred to EAC. , 2009-7-5: EAC successfully defended Gallows in a four-round sinking blockade from Sparta and Saltatio Mortis. Sparta dropped out after round one, and Saltatio Mortis dropped out during round two. On December 21st 2009, Gallows was transferred to Total Effin Chaos. , 2010-4-24: Total Effin Chaos successfully defended Gallows in a three-round sinking blockade from Illuminatti. Illuminatti dropped out after round 1. , 2010-6-29: Total Effin Chaos successfully defended Gallows in a three-round sinking blockade against the Brigand King The Enlightened. , 2010-11-21: Total Effin Chaos successfully defended Gallows in a three-round sinking blockade against the Brigand King Jinx , 2012-09-23: The West-East Campaign took Gallows in a three-round non-sinking blockade against Blue Ice